


Better Together

by teaandhunni



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff, I havent written a pg13 fic in 50 years, M/M, Sharing a Bed, also this ship is cute plz get into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: Ranzal breathed a sigh as they stepped into the cool night air, super content with himself.“You’re like cupid with those arrows,” He chuckled, thumbing along Luca’s belt where he normally kept his holster.“So you do remember me.”





	Better Together

Luca eyed his housemate from across the bar, recognizing his loud laughter and the way he slammed his glass down after pounding a drink. Ranzal was a simple guy. Easy to figure out. Perhaps he liked the honesty about him.  
He watched an easygoing smile spread across his face while he chatted up the bartender. Luca quietly nursed his drink from the corner of the bar.  
They’d only known one another for a short while—a few weeks maybe—but Luca took a liking to him easily. He was big and stubborn, but soft and kind. When they’d crossed paths in the woods, Luca felt somehow safer next to him. Not just because he loomed over him like a brick shithouse.

They carried on like this, Luca ordering a few mixed drinks and exchanging pleasantries while Ranzal got absolutely hammered. For a big and tough looking guy, he didn’t hold his alcohol as well as you’d think. Luca stole a few glances, knowing Ranzal wouldn’t have the capacity to notice. Ranzal’s hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed. Luca couldn’t tell what he was saying, but he was still shouting something over the dull roar of the other patrons between them.

Knowing he should reign him in, Luca paid his tab and hopped off his barstool. He adjusted himself and worked his way through the bargoers, tripping a bit and catching himself on Ranzal’s arm like something from a cliché romance flick. It took him a second to notice before he turned and raised both his eyebrows.  
“Sorry, um,” Luca began.  
“Oh, it’s you!” Ranzal shouted, another grin appearing on his face. He scooped up the bunny boy like a plaything.

He was plastered.

“Jeez, let go—you’re crushing me,” Luca wriggled around, Ranzals big arms keeping him in a vice grip. He smelled like booze and sweat.

“I didn’t know you were here, buddy! Why didn’t you say something?” Ranzal gave him a good squeeze before setting him down. Luca wobbled back into place and tried to find his bearings.

“Sorry, uh, well I’m saying something now,” He stammered, trying to find the words to say _“We don’t know each other that well but I’m trying to help you out, so just listen”_.  
“Hey, we should head back together! That’s enough, right? Let’s call it a day,” He tried to put it gently. If Ranzal kept this up he was going to hear about it in the morning. That, and their team didn’t need to have him racking up a huge tab for bar food and liquor.

“Head back where?” He asked, dazed and dumbfounded.

“You know, to the castle? Where we, uh, live,” Luca twiddled his thumbs, looking into Ranzal’s eyes and trying to keep his gaze.

“What?!” Ranzal shouted. Luca shushed him. “We live together?!” He asked. Luca’s ears drooped a little.

“I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I think you knew that. We’ve been traveling together this whole time, c’mon,” Luca tried to tug him from his seat by his wrists.

“Wow,” Ranzal pondered, looking off somewhere distant. “Wow, I’m so lucky,”

Luca blushed fiercely, his ears sitting back.

“Come on, man, let’s go,” Was his curt reply.

Luca stepped up to the bar, the taller customers towering over him. He saddled up Ranzal’s (very expensive) bill, cursing him silently. He’d get him back later, so it was fine.

“You’re so nice,” He guffawed, clapping a huge hand over Luca’s shoulder and jolting him out of his skin.

“Let’s just say you owe me one,” Luca smirked, but his flushed face betrayed his cool reply. Not that Ranzal was going to notice.

They stumbled out the door, one very drunken Ranzal slinging his arm over Luca’s tiny shoulders. He laughed as Luca tried to support his weight and his knees trembled.

“Oh my god,” Luca panted in exasperation.

Ranzal breathed a sigh as they stepped into the cool night air, super content with himself.

“You’re like cupid with those arrows,” He chuckled, thumbing along Luca’s belt where he normally kept his holster.

“So you _do_ remember me,” Luca replied flatly, pulling Ranzal along the beaten path and away from the light cascading out of the doorway.

“I don’t remember you being so _serious_ , though!” He put his hand on Luca’s head, right between his bunny ears. They twitched reflexively.

Luca guessed he was right. Maybe he was embarrassed. He’d forgotten how to act around Ranzal. He turned this over in his head.

He stayed silent as they trudged along, Ranzal still leaning on Luca.

“What’s wrong? I caught ya?” He prodded. Luca’s ears drooped.

“Mhm,” Luca puffed up his cheeks. _He_ was supposed to be the prankster. The happy-go-lucky one. _Not_ the responsible caretaker.

Ranzal let out a hearty laugh that shook his frame.

“Hey, you’re pretty cute. Where are you taking me?”

“Home. You know, to the castle. We’ve been over this,” Luca rolled his eyes, a crease in his brows.

“Let’s go, then!” Ranzal stumbled forward and started to sprint, Luca’s small wrist engulfed in his grip.

“H-Hey! Wait!” Luca shouted, trying to keep his erratic pace. His sudden enthusiasm was unfounded.

* * *

 

They arrived at the palace steps, Ranzal still dragging his little bunny along for the ride.

“We’ll never hear the end of it if you wake everybody up,” Luca grit his teeth, looking around the plaza past the gates for any lurking night owls.

“It’ll be fine!” Ranzal assured, swaying a bit as he tried to decide which way to go.

“This way,” Luca took up the lead, pulling him down the corridor to their shared room.

The latch clicked open and Ranzal held onto the door frame for support. A waft of warm air hit them and took off the night’s chill. Luca sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. He’d never been so grateful to see their bunks.

“Um, I can’t get up there,” Ranzal pointed dumbly to the top bunk. Luca frowned.

Before he could answer, Ranzal was kicking off his boots and plopping down onto the bottom bunk, AKA Luca’s bed. He knocked over the bucket of arrows Luca had been fletching in his wake. Luca groaned.

“You big oaf,” He chided, putting his hands on his hips and moving to Ranzal’s side.

“You already have cute nicknames for me!” Ranzal laughed, pulling Luca in by his waist and hugging him.

“Not so loud!” Luca sputtered, the wheels in his head still turning. He didn’t know what to do with him.

Ranzal let him go, shirking off his coat and his pants and making himself _very_ comfortable.

“You haven’t even bathed. I can’t believe I’m letting you into my bed.”

Ranzal just gave him a sleepy grin, getting under Luca’s comforter that was a little shorter than he would’ve liked.

“You don’t mind,” Ranzal replied. Luca squinted.

Luca simply turned cheek, walking to the dresser to undo his headband and hip scarf. He left the room for a while, and it made Ranzal strangely disappointed.  
When he came back, he was in a long tshirt that skirted just over his knees.

“Alright, goodnight Ranzal. I’ll take your bunk, since I’m so epic and cool. And forgiving. And handsome,” Luca muttered, his foot meeting the first step of the ladder.

“Wait,” Ranzal reached out haphazardly, grabbing for Luca’s wrist. He tugged him to the bedside, and Luca stumbled onto the bed.

“Just stay,” Ranzal asked, looking up at Luca.

Ranzal took up most of the bed. He was huge. Luca had no idea how this would work. He reached up, taking the base of Luca’s ears between his thumb and index. He pet him with a surprising amount of care. This put Luca strangely at ease.

He reconsidered the offer and crawled under the blankets, having to straddle over Ranzal to fit. He was really warm. Luca gave a half-smile and finally acquiesced. He fit snugly over Ranzal’s torso, his pecs cradling Luca’s head like a pillow. It was pretty impressive. Now Luca just hoped he wouldn’t roll over and crush him in his sleep.

The thought died on his tongue as Ranzal slung his arms around Luca’s waist, holding him in place. He was already half asleep, blinking slowly.  

“You big dummy,” Luca pursed his lips. “You’re so lucky I saved you,”

He carded his hands through Ranzal’s disheveled hair. He was a little _too_ endeared to him.

Ranzal smiled softly. He brought a hand to Luca’s cheek in the glow of the moonlight.

“Go to sleep already,” Luca smiled back at him.

“I need a goodnight kiss,” Ranzal pouted his lip as much as he could muster.

Luca laughed—a light, breathy thing, and leaned over the giant in his bed. His hair draped between them in a thick waterfall. When their lips touched, he could feel Ranzal smile again.

Luca thought of a few witty remarks as he pulled away but decided against them. He tucked his head under Ranzal’s chin, feeling warm all over. He felt safe. Sleep crashed over him like a wave pulling him out to sea.

The two would surely be discovered like this in the morning, and he decided not to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my characterization is all over the place I wasn't Entirely sure what to do with this I just knew I wanted to write them!!  
> also if anyone IS interested in an R-18 continuation I will absolutely do that for u hmu


End file.
